


Keep Me Steady

by Nanashi_Soldier



Series: The Glader Trilogy [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas should be more concerned with writing his book and with the development on the television show. However, all he's really concerned over is properly asking Newt out and not ruining whatever they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Steady

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Only took me ages to pick this back up. Don't kill me but I totally forgot what the original plot for the Glader Trilogy was. Oops. I come up with way too many future fics in my head that I really need to write things down. But never fear, I have a good idea for the Glader Trilogy that fits the bill and I really hope you guys like it.
> 
> Haha, subtle shout outs to various roles the actors have played in other movies.

Thomas was sprawled out across the chair, notepad in hand. He couldn't stare at a computer screen any longer. He swore he was getting a migraine, but he couldn't just stop working. He was expected to give input for character designs and casting for the television show.

In all honesty, he still felt like he was walking on cloud nine. He already told the directors that he wanted Newton Isaacs to play Casey Emerson. He told them he expected no less and the actor already wanted the role. Even though it was clear the directors were unsure, they all were aware of how popular Newton was becoming and couldn't pass up the chance to cast a popular actor in the series.

In all honesty, Thomas wanted to know how he got to be so lucky to have the chance encounter with Newt. It was a one in a million type of event, like winning the lottery or being struck by lightning. And somehow he had been that one in a million.

"I'm never going to get this done," He groaned and almost fell out of his chair when he accidentally dropped the notepad on his face. He lost his pen to the floor, unsure where it even went during his flailing. He was quite glad for being alone, as he knew that had anyone seen it then he wouldn't be able to live the moment down.

The brunet got up and began to pace. He wasn't even sure why he felt so pressured now. Before, writing had been so much fun. He could write freely without a care. Mostly he did it for Chuck. He wrote stories for his brother to enjoy and that was enough. But now...

Now he had a larger audience he had to please. They wrote him letters, tweeted him, and clung to any interview he dared to give. It put a lot of pressure on his shoulders to deliver everything that they expected of him. And, in truth, he wasn't even sure he could do it.

Thomas tugged at his shirt collar as he wandered to the window, opening it to let some fresh air in. He was beginning to sweat and he knew it was because he was working himself up. It just made him sigh as he wandered to pick up his notepad. All he had gotten written down was a title for the next chapter.

He was missing Newt, if he was allowed to even admit that. He got a lot of motivation from the blond actor, who loved to give input and brainstorm chapter ideas. Actually, Casey was the brain-child of theirs and Thomas cherished the devious little character they created.

The ringing of his apartment buzzer snapped him from his thoughts. He wandered to the intercom and pressed the button. "Hello?" He called, unsure who would be visiting but figured it to be one of a few. However, sometimes he did get unwanted visitors. It was why he was thankful for the buzzing system, although some people snuck in with tenants.

"Well, hello to you, too, Tommy. Care to let me in? I brought take out." Newt's voice filtered through the speaker and Thomas was quick to hit the button that would unlock the front door for him.

It wasn't even five minutes later that there was a gentle knock on the door and Thomas let the blond male in. The smell of food made his stomach grumble and the other male laugh.

"My hero," Thomas followed the blond into the kitchen to grab plates while Newt unloaded the food onto the counters.

"Why do you look like your brain was about to catch on fire?" Newt began to fix plates for them while Thomas leaned against the counter.

"Because you're my muse. You weren't here to help me brainstorm the next chapter." The light blush on the blond's cheeks had Thomas calling the flattery a victory.

"You're becoming hopeless without me, Tommy." Newt pushed the plate into the other's hands. "Whatever shall you do if I'm not around." The actor sighed dramatically before heading out to the living room to settle on the couch. Thomas followed him.

"I would cry because my editor would be knocking down my door and threatening bodily harm." The sad part was that he wasn't even kidding. His editor was a vicious guy with a no nonsense attitude. Thomas knew that he wanted him to succeed, but he was still a viper.

"Aw, how touching." Newt cooed, or so Thomas swore. "Anyway, I got a call from Director Paige about the casting calls. Any clue who they're looking at for the other main roles?"

"Teresa Agnes is her ideal girl for Tasha, Alby Einstein for Jack, Minho Park as Peter, and Brenda Delgado as Maria." Newt hummed as Thomas listed off the other four potential main roles.

"I've worked with Alby before. This should be fun." They ate in silence for a couple minutes. "How are the scripts? I know you liked the pilot, but have they given you any past that?"

"Oh, yeah. They're good. They're looking to do an adaptation of the books, which is surprising. Most want to either take the theory behind the books and run with it or do a crappy job at turning the book into a show." Newt nodded along. "But Ava is determined to 'do the books justice', or so she says. The scripts that have been handed over for me to review are really good."

"That's good, Tommy." Newt smiled brightly.

Oh how Thomas wanted to tell the blond that he loved that smile. That he wanted to see it every day because it made the world better. But he figured that just seemed creepy and Newt might not appreciate it. Even if the actor was the one who decided they should do... whatever this is.

They hung out, talked, conversed. It felt oddly like a relationship without the 'romantic' title to it. And Thomas wasn't sure if he was all that bothered by it. If this made Newt happy, then it made Thomas happy. Sure, he would be happier with more, but he didn't want to lose whatever this was.

"So... how about helping me with this next chapter? I know I should continue on about Claire's entrance, but should there be a backstory? Would that be confusing?" Thomas set his empty plate on the coffee table and grabbed his notepad and found a new pen.

"The sister, right. Did we ever decide if she was good or evil?" Newt also set his plate on the coffee table and made himself comfortable, tugging his legs up onto the couch to sit cross-legged.

"Uh, we settled on good, but controlled by Casey. She ends up being horrified over everything her brother does." Newt nodded at the response.

"I wouldn't give a backstory for her just yet. Continue on with the group trying to figure out if they can trust her or not, Casey defending her because they're siblings." The blond couldn't help but lean back. "Imagine how frustrating it must be to be new to the group after searching for your brother only to not be welcomed. Imagine how frustrated Casey must be, seeing a perfect pawn but it being right out of his grasp because the others aren't willing to accept that there's good people out there. Only believing that they can only trust their small group." Thomas nodded at the words.

"I don't think I would have what it takes to survive in this universe," Thomas joked and Newt laughed.

"Give yourself some more credit, Tommy," Newt nudged him. "You're the one writing this. That means you'd know a lot more than the rest of us how to survive in a dystopian world." Thomas smiled to himself.

"Maybe..." He couldn't help but mutter.

"Now back to this chapter." The brunet found himself sighing, ignoring the way Newt chuckled. It was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
